White Horse
by JaysBella4Life
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's "White Horse". Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen on her first day in Forks High School. She thinks he is her Prince Charming, what she doesn't know is he is keeping a secret relationship from her. When the truth is finally revealed Be
1. Chapter 1

It's been six months, since I've been back to Forks. Six months since I've seen or talked to any of my friends or my dad Charlie. It's been six long months since _He _shattered my heart. After all this time I've finally returning to the place I once called home. I'm not quite sure how I will deal with everyone once I make my grand re-appearance but, hopefully when all is said and done they will understand why.

I moved to Forks in the middle of my junior year of high school. My mom Renee and her husband Phil decided they wanted to travel around the world and I opted to move in with Charlie. It really is almost like a different planet from Florida. My once sunny, breezy, days are now rainy and gloomy.

My first day starting school was unusual to say the least. I felt like one of the animals at the zoo everyone stopped and stared, all the get a glimpse of the infamous Chief's daughter. My day passed in the same manner until lunch, even though I was starving I was dreading where I would sit and with who. When I arrived in the cafeteria it was like déjà vu all over again from this morning. I got in line and was pounced on by two of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. One was a tall, statuesque, blue eyed blonde, worth of walking the most glamorous runways. The other her complete opposite was a short, pixie like hazel eyed brunette.

"Hey, you must be Bella. I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. We were wondering if you would like to sit with us today." said the pixie girl. I mumbled something along the line of a "sure" and proceeded to follow them to their table.

Once there I looked up and locked eyes with the most gorgeous man I have seen. He had almost bronze-ish colored hair and the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. He was lean and muscular without being bulky. I could tell by just sitting he was tall and that just increased his appeal. That was the first day I met _Him. _I looked back down shyly so as to not get caught staring at this god like creature.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan she is new so we thought it would be cool if she sat here." said Alice. I slowly looked up to see everyone's eyes on me. I shifted side to side under their gaze.

"Umm…Hi." was my stellar response. _God Bella could you be even more lame. _Everyone at the table responded with collective "hello's" and "hey's". Rosalie sensing my shyness proceeded to introduce everyone to me. "This is my boyfriend Emmett, Alice's boyfriend Jasper, James, Angela, Ben, Mike, Victoria, and finally Edward.

I chanced a look at him to find him staring back at me with an intensity I couldn't quite understand. Something told me not to act on my attraction towards Edward but of course your mind always comes second to your heart. Little did I know _He _was so not worth it, too bad I realized too late.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school day went on without any incidents. Thanks to Coach Clapp my gym teacher he let me sit out of class. He saved himself and his class many injuries for the day, he didn't realize that I am a major klutz.

I ended up having at least one person from my lunch table in a class with me so that eased my shyness. So far the person I get along with the most is Angela, I'm guessing since we are so much alike and she isn't pushy about information. We are content just being surrounded in silence and class work.

Throughout the day I learned all about my secret crush. His name was Edward Cullen, Emmett's little brother. _Who would have thought? _Everything about him was so cliché, quarterback of the football team and playboy of Forks. Every reasonable though in my mind screamed "_STAY AWAY". _Even Alice and Rosalie warned me that he would do anything to _dazzle _me.

Boy, were they right after only my first week here he had approached me several times to ask me out. I denied him every time. Sure he was unbelievably hot but I didn't want to just be another notch in his belt. I didn't understand why he would want me? Why plain, boring, Bella Swan? Though all the attention was really making me feel special. After many more no's I finally gave in and went out with him.

He was nothing like I expected. I was prepared for him to be an imbecile, impolite, self-centered, and rude. But to my utter belief he was none he opened doors, was sweet, funny all around the perfect gentleman. He never once tried to cop a feel or kiss me.

When he dropped me off that night he gave me a goodnight kiss and it was so breathtaking. From that day on we were the IT couple at Forks. Every girl wanted to be in my position and had no problems expressing just how much they would be better fit for it. But through all the drama and rumours our relationship just got stronger everyday.

We had the most perfect summer together and started our senior year in a state of romatic bliss. My friends still warned me that I would get hurt in the end but I didn't care. For once I was happy and in love. _Yes I said love_! Everything was going right for me I had a wonderful boyfriend, loving friends, and was getting ready to be accepted into the college of my dreams. _Dartmouth(sigh)_

Towards the end of the semester is when things started to get weird. Edward and I were both so busy. Him with football, and me with my studies and getting ready for college. We were barely spending any time outside of school together. I just took it as stress from the upcoming mid-terms.

How wrong I was little did I know my own little personal fairytale was crashing in front of my very eyes. To make matters worse I was doing nothing to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off thank you everyone for the reviews. It really means a lot to me and all the story alerts. This chapter is really long almost twice the size as the other ones. But I really hope you all enjoy! **

**Just want to send a special thanks to my reviewers:**

**Bellaangel383 lilia68 Kgunter34**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All I do is drabble with her characters and think of What if's? **

After my lonely weekend by myself because Edward had plans, I woke up excited to see him on Monday morning. Walking into school felt like my first day all over again. Every conversation was at a standstill while everyone turned their attention to me. I didn't understand what was going on all the way to my homeroom I was surrounded by hush whispers and people pointing.

I arrived in class to see Angela giving me a sympathy look. _What the hell is going on? _Sitting down next to her I turned towards her silently begging to know what was happening.

"Bella, after class we need to talk. We're going to skip and go to the diner after this because what I need to tell you is personal."Angela said.

"Alright...I guess." The next forty minutes in class were torture. What could she have to possibly tell me that we need to leave school for? I haven't even seen Edward today or anyone else. We usually meet up first thing before school.

Finally the bell sounded and Angela grabbed me by my jacket and promptly ushered us outside to her car. Getting in the passenger side she was quiet the whole way to the diner. No matter how many times I begged her to tell me she simply said I would have to wait. We pulled up to the diner and we sat in a booth in a secluded area. We placed in our orders and I immediately turned to her.

"Bella, I really don't know how to tell you this but the easiest way is to start from the beginning. Before you came her Edward's ex girlfriend Tanya had just left for college. They were together since he was a sophomore. They ended up breaking up since they would rarely see each other but they still saw each other on and off when she was in town. When he met you we did our best to warn you about him because we knew he was going to still be seeing Tanya on the side. We were pleasantly surprised when he was completely devoted to you. But we found out this past weekend that they have been seeing each other again, and it's been for a while Bella." she took a staggered breath and continued. "I know that you love him and felt that he loved you to, but he was playing you this whole time. I don't want you to get hurt cause you're my friend and I care deeply about you. I knew he would never tell you and keep dragging you along like he was the perfect boyfriend. I couldn't watch you get hurt in the end and I would want you to tell me if the same thing was happening to me."

I sat there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes flooded with tears. _He lied to me. He used me. _I didn't understand how I didn't see this coming. He was way out of my league; I was nothing but plain old Bella Swan. I actually fell in love with him. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks but I did nothing to stop them. I had never felt heartache like what I was feeling at this moment. I looked over at Angela to see her looking at me with tears in her eyes as well. She really is a true friend if she had the balls to tell me.

"Thank you Angela for telling me. It means a lot to me that you were truthful to me. Not that I don't believe you but I want to see with my own eyes. Do you happen to know where Tanya's house is? Edward told me that he was busy tonight and I want to see if he really is our if he is going to meet her."

Angela was staring at me with a surprised expression on her face. "Of course Bella, did you want me to go with you so you wouldn't have to be by yourself?" she asked.

"That would be nice so I won't have to face this alone. Can you come and get me around 7 tonight and we will scope out the place?" I asked.

"Sounds good. Now let's eat and head back to school and get ready for tonight" she said.

The rest of our lunch went by with us just chatting back and forth and laughing. By the time we arrived back at school it was already the end of last period. I waved a quick bye to Angela and jumped in the cab of my truck.

When I arrived home I ran straight up stairs to my room and threw myself on my bed. Everything really hadn't sunk in yet. I was still stuck almost in a state of shall I say denial. That he couldn't be cheating on me. He told me he loved me and it seemed like he meant it. I rested my head on my pillow with my thoughts going wild. All I knew is that every emotion that I was not feeling in the meantime would hit me full blown the moment I realized everything was true. I just hope that my heart will be able to survive this magnitude of heartache. It worried me to know what would my reaction me and how would it affect my family and friends. I guess I would just have to wait a few more hours until then I drifted off into my own fairytale while it lasted.

***************************************************************************************Please Review 8)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update this story. I have been going through a lot personally and I didn't want to put anything less than my 100% effort in this chapter. So thank you guys for being patience. Once again thank you for the reviews they mean so much. **

** I know some of you want to see her not end up with Edward and at the moment I'm not sure what I am going to do. I have an idea to let her meet Jacob and him be with her. Even though I am not a big fan of Jacob but Edward's an ass in this story and that would be the ultimate payback. Leave any suggestion or comments regarding that idea if possible. Now im going to stop yapping away and let you get to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All I do is drabble with her characters and think of What if's? **

I woke up and noticed how much darker it was inside my room. Looking on my nightstand to my clock, the red numbers were pulsing at me read 6:45. Wow, I literally have a little over fifteen minutes before my life is turned upside down. I got up and changed into something more comfortable if I was going to spend the rest of the night crying might as well feel good doing it. Pulling a black hoodie with a pair of my jeans and my converse, I headed downstairs to wait for Angela.

Good thing Charlie seemed to be working late tonight I don't think I could handle all the questions and concerns right now. I thought about eating something and threw that thought right back out it wouldn't stay down anyways. So I resorted to passing in front of the front door and being lost in my thoughts. I was brought out of them by the sound of a horn honking outside. Taking a deep breath and calming myself down with a pep talk I locked the door behind me and got into Angela's car. We pulled up on the curb of the house across the street from Tanya's and watched for any activity.

"You know that everything will be okay right? No matter what we see tonight you are good enough. Edward just couldn't see that because he was stuck in his ways. It will be his loss not yours you deserve so much more and someday you will find your prince charming." Angela said.

I just nodded I wasn't going to break down yet. We turned back to the house just as a car pulled into the driveway. The front door opened and out walked a stunning, strawberry blonde girl. She was beautiful there was so if's, ands or buts' about it. She had ocean blue eyes and was dressed like she just walked out of the covers of Vogue. She was waving at the person in the car with a huge smile on her face.

I looked back to the car that I knew so well there was no denying who was inside. It was the car that he took me in on our first date, the first time he took me to school, our first kiss. He got out of the car and waved back to Tanya happily. He jogged to the passenger side and removed some groceries from the seat. This was my chance to confront him and I was not going to let it pass me up. I silently and quickly unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. I left it open so I had a quick exit as well.

"Bella, don't do this." Angela whisper yelled to me.

"Ang, he needs to know he's caught and face up to the consequences of his actions. I turned towards Tanya's house and walked up to the curb. Tanya looked in my direction with a crease in her brow in confusion as to what I was doing. At that same moment Edward turned around and I watched as his eyes bugged out at the shock of seeing me there.

"Bella…What are you doing here?"Edward asked me.

"I was wondering the same thing. I thought you were going to study with your friends not have a cozy visit with your ex girlfriend. Did you think I would never find out? Did you think that it was funny to drag me along, telling me that you loved me and wanted to be with me? Were you trying to make a fool out of me in front of everyone to know that everyone in the whole school knows you are cheating on me before your own girlfriend knows? ANSWER ME!"I yelled at him.

He was still standing in the same spot the groceries had long since fallen to the floor. He still had the look of shock and surprise on his face.

"It's not what it looks like Bella. Tanya and I are just friends." Edward said trying to step in my direction. I responded by stepping back towards the street.

I turned to Tanya she was looking at Edward with an angry expression on her face.

"Edward, we are more than friends we've been dating on and off for years. Just tell her already so we can get on with our night" Tanya snottily said.

Edward faced me with pleading eyes. "Bella please let me explain. I do love you just please let me explain." He begged.

I scoffed. "There is nothing to explain Edward. You used me. We're done. Don't call me, don't come to my house. Just leave me alone! I can't believe you would do this to me after everything you promised me." Tears were flowing freely down my face. I didn't care I wanted him to see how much he hurt me.

"I thought you were my prince Edward. I thought you were the one. I loved you with all my heart and what do I get in return a broken heart. I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him. I turned and ran towards my house. I didn't care that Angela was waiting for me. I didn't care that Edward was screaming my name behind me. I couldn't face him I couldn't face anyone. I ran all the way home crying and sobbing the whole way. I threw open the front door and raced up the stairs. When I got to my room I slammed my door shut and starting throwing everything that Edward ever gave me in my trash can. I got all of our pictures and threw them in as well.

Throwing a match in I watched as everything caught on fire. I lay on my bed and watched as the flame burned all the memories away. I cried and held myself together so I wouldn't fall apart. I watched the orange and yellow flames burned the last picture of Edward and I. The flames catching his face on fire was the last thing I saw before blackness overtook me. I welcomed it like a long lost friend, I never resurfaced.


	5. Update

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait once again! I am currently in the midst of a divorce and its really taking a toll on me. I have been really depressed and such and I don't want to write in that condition. So it will be a few more days before I do update. If I can get some of your suggestions on a few things I will have it updated by tomorrow night. Please bear with me. **

**First thing is I know yall don't want her with Jacob I am totally with yall on that. So I have some choices for it and who she will end up with in the end. Of course it will be a surprise on which it is because in the end whatever works out the best for the story will be chosen. **

**Okay so would yall like the wolf pack to come in to the story? This will consist of Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Paul. She will not end up with Jacob so it will be one of the others. **

**Or would you rather have some Volturi action. I was thinking of bringing in Felix, Alec, Demetri and one of the leaders. **

**So my lovely readers' send me a review with your vote on who you think it should be and I will be updating tomorrow! **

**And just because I love you all so much and to show my appreciation here is a sneak peek into the next chapter: **

"Damnit Bella I can't take this anymore. I can't watch you withering away because of some boy! He didn't deserve you and what he did to you was wrong on so many levels. I will not watch you walk around with a fake smile on your face while you're slowing dying inside. You're going to live with your Mom!" Charlie screamed at me.

I sat there looking at him shocked I didn't realize that he noticed. It has only been two weeks since the incident with Edward. I thought my charade was good that no one would think twice I guess I was wrong. _But could I leave my new life behind? Could I leave my friends and Charlie?_

"I'm sorry dad for everything I put you through. About going to Mom's….

**Muah Ha Ha Sorry I had to do it I'm sorry! 8) Don't be mad you will get the whole chapter tomorrow! **

**-Amanda-3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Again and as promised here is the next chapter this one may be a little short but this coming week I am going to at least put up 2 more chapters so hopefully that will make up for it! I still have not made a decision on who Bella will be with but I have some ideas rolling in my head. If you have any suggestions I am open to them and they will be much appreciated. So On with the story cause I know you don't want to hear me blabbing all day long. **

**Hope You Like It! **

The first week was the hardest I felt like an empty shell. No matter how much I tried to fight against the haze of depression but to no avail. I barely ate, never talked; I just stayed at home refusing to let the outside world see me in such a state.

Not that anyone didn't attempt to help I just couldn't comprehend with what any way saying It was like everything was a lie. Some of my closest friends knew about what Edward was doing to me and did not tell me. They kept it hidden instead of sparing me the heartache.

Alice and Rose had come by numerous times but I couldn't face them. They just brought on even more pain than anything. Edward was trying to come as well but Charlie easily fixed that by whipping out his shot gun. Let's just say that he learned his lesson quickly.

Finally after a week I was able to bring myself enough strength to go to school. It was like everyone was walking on eggshells around me afraid the littlest things would set me off. They were probably right. Edward attempted to approach me in the hallway but I simply turned and walked the other way. I was not ready to deal with him not yet at least.

By the time lunch came I was dreading the rest of the day. All the whispers and stares were worse more than anything. It was like I was a freak at a circus that everyone had to constantly put in their input. (_Sorry not the best analogy but I was coming up blank 8() _I walked into the cafeteria and everything just stopped. Everyone stared wondering where I would sit since Edward and I were no longer a couple. I got my lunch and went and sat at an empty table I no longer felt like I had anyone in the school as my friend.

I heard someone sit down next to me and looked up to see no other than Angela. Well at least I had one friend.

"You don't have to sit here Ang. I'm fine."I told her.

"Please Bella you look like death. I told you I was going to be here for you and I am. "Angela said.

"Thanks I really have no one else right now." I whispered.

"That's what friends are for" she replied.

The rest of the day passed without incident until the bell rang to go home. I walked out to my truck to see Edward leaning against it with a look of sorrow on his face. I walked past him to open my door but he pushed it closed.

"Just listen to me Bella. Hear me out." He pleaded.

For some odd reason I had a surge of confidence flow through me and I let my feelings fall out of my mouth in front of all the students in the parking lot.

"Alright go ahead Edward. Explain to me how you used me while you were still with your ex girlfriend? How you would leave me alone or cancel all our plans just so you can be with her instead of me? Tell me how you could sit there and say that you loved me and you wanted so much more with me and then cheat. Explain how you could just be ok with breaking my heart when I gave it to you because I thought you felt the same?" I screamed at him. Not noticing the crowd of people who had approached during my rant.

"Bella do you still love me." Edward asked.

_Wow... Was not expecting that. How do I reply to that? I guess the truth. _

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Can you give me another chance?" Edward asked.

_Could I really give him another chance after everything? Would I be okay with everything going back to the way it was? Could I trust him not to do it again? _

"No." I replied and yanked open the door of my truck and sped out of the parking lot.

The rest of the week I was back in an almost numb state. Now that everything was final the pain returned. I did everything on autopilot. I was a good actress. At least I thought I was that all changed Friday morning.

"Damnit Bella I can't take this anymore. I can't watch you withering away because of some boy! He didn't deserve you and what he did to you was wrong on so many levels. I will not watch you walk around with a fake smile on your face while you're slowing dying inside. You're going to live with your Mom!" Charlie screamed at me.

I sat there looking at him shocked I didn't realize that he noticed. It has only been two weeks since the incident with Edward. I thought my charade was good that no one would think twice I guess I was wrong. _But could I leave my new life behind? Could I leave my friends and Charlie?_

"I'm sorry dad for everything I put you through. About going to Mom's…. I think it would be for the best but on one condition."I replied.

"What would that be?"Charlie asked.

"Well…..

**Sorry guys I thought it would be fun to do once again. I know I said it would be pretty short but I got carried away and I have to say it was pretty decent. Please Review cause reviews are Awesome and they make me smile! 8))) **

**Amanda- 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! I told you I would be putting up two chapters for this week so that is why I am updating so early in the week. Thank you all for your comments and suggestions they mean a lot to me. I am still undecided as to how this story will end but it will end soon. I'm thinking ten chapters at the most but you never know. Well I hope you enjoy and please review they make my day even if it is only a few words to let me know you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All I do is drabble with her characters and think of What if's? **

_Previously….._

"_I'm sorry dad for everything I put you through. About going to Mom's…. I think it would be for the best but on one condition."I replied. _

"_What would that be?"Charlie asked. _

"_Well….._

After everything was settled with Charlie on my condition he asked me when I would like to leave. I decided the sooner the better. So I booked a flight for the next afternoon. I was upstairs packing what little belongings I had I really wanted no memory of my time here. I was leaving it all behind. So just clothes, books, and knick knacks were coming with me to Jacksonville. I was not going to let anyone know about me leaving they didn't deserve to know only one and I was waiting for her to show up.

Hearing the doorbell downstairs had me sucking in a deep breath to prepare myself for the talk that was about to happen. This was going to be harder than I imagined. I faintly heard my dad tell her that I was upstairs and to go right in. I calmed my nerves while I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall outside my door.

"Hey Bell-….What's going on?"Angela asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Charlie and I thought it would be best if I went back to my mom's for awhile to get away from everything that has been going on." I replied.

"But I don't want you to go Bells. You are one of my closest friends." Angela replied.

"I know Ang. You are the only person I feel bad about leaving but I have to. I need to get my life sorted out and I can't with _him _so close. Please understand for me!"I said.

"Ok…but promise that you will keep in touch? And that I will be the first person you call when you are back again ok?"Angela replied with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." I replied shakily.

We talked with each other for a little while longer and Angela helped me with the little bit of packing that was left for me to do. We held each other crying when the time came for her to leave. I repeated my promise to her once again so she would understand how difficult this was for me. Tomorrow I would start my life with a fresh start. I wondered how everyone would react at school with me leaving. I hoped they would understand how much they had hurt me. Because no longer would I be the old Bella Swan she was never coming back they would be in for the surprise of their life when I returned.

**Angela POV **(I know awesome right but I wanted to see what would happen at school too!)

Walking into the lunch room the next day at school to sit at the table with the people who drove one of my best friends away was not easy to say the least. I was trying with every ounce of self control I had to not let my anger take over me but it was wearing thin.

I approached the table to hear talking going on about what happened to Bella and where she could have gone. The rumors were ridiculous. Ranging from her being put in a mental institution, or sent to a convent or the worse of all is that she had committed suicide. I don't know why people would say such things but this is high school after all.

The moment I sat down I was bombarded with questions. Had I talked to her? Were the rumors true? Where I think she might be? I couldn't take it anymore even with Ben holding my hand I was too angry for what they had done.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

The whole table turned to me with their eyes bugged out and their mouths hanging open.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Edward.

"What's wrong with me?" I chuckled. "You that's what's wrong with me" I replied coldly.

"What the hell did I ever do to you Angela. " He replied.

"Everything Edward. You sat there and played with my best friends' heart and then broke it. You sit there as if you didn't do anything. When in actuality you're the reason why Bella is gone. Why couldn't bear to be anywhere near here so she went back to Florida with her mom. You're the reason why the light that I first saw in her eyes when I met her is gone. You are a heartless asshole that never deserved her. And I hope you remember her well because you will never have a girl love you as much as she loved you. You were lucky to even have felt that love from her and you never will again asshole." I sneered while walking away from the hurt expressions on everyone's faces. It's about time they got a taste of their own medicine.

**So did yall like? I know it was short but just seemed right. The next chapter will skip a few months to where the beginning of this story started out. Then we will have basically flashbacks to what happened while she was in Jacksonville and who she meets.**

**Reminder*** this is your last chance to put in your opinions about who she should end up with and who not. I am leaning towards a certain group so if no one replies by Thursday morning I will be ending it the way I'm thinking at the moment and you may not be happy. **

**Love you guys and please review they make me smile 8)**

**Amanda 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Again Readers! I told you I would be updating soon. I will be leaving tomorrow to San Antonio, TX which is my hometown so I will be gone for about a month but I will still be updating though it will not be until the middle of next week. **

**This chapter is going to be a little different Bella is going to get a little revenge before her big comeback and you are going to hear Edward's POV. He is not going to be a likeable person in this story and I am sorry for that I am Team Edward all the way don't get me wrong but I like a little variety!**

**Also I know many of yall have made comments as to why my story is listed as an Edward & Bella story even though they are not going to end up together. The reason for that is this is a story about them and their relationship. I wanted to be able to surprise my readers with who she will end up. I am sorry for the mix up I just didn't want to ruin the suspense if you get my drift. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All I do is drabble with her characters and think of What if's? **

**Edward POV**

I knew something like this would happen to me one day. I believed everything that came out of her mouth. All the lies and empty promises were blinking at me like a neon sign but I ignored them. Ever since I met Tanya I felt like a King to be able to have her on my arm. Tanya had all the looks that girls would die for. I was too caught up in my own glory to see her for what she really was.

We always had an on and off relationship but we always knew we would end up back with each other. So when she came back into town while I was dating Bella I didn't even think twice.

_Bella. _

She's been gone two months now and I never realized what we had until she left. She was actually someone I loved. I never lied when I told her I did. I just didn't want to give up Tanya and us always being the IT couple.

Now that I think back to our times together and compare them to my time with Tanya and I realize what we had was real. I miss her. I always will but I wanted, no needed other things in a relationship and she was not one to put out. I am a guy after all and that was the main benefit with Tanya.

Even through all the lies she has said and all the infidelity on her part. I will always be that guy. The one that sleeps with easy girls and not ready for commitment. I am young and want to have a good time not be held down with a ball and chain.

Bella to me will always be the Forbidden Fruit to me. I had her for a time and it was good but she needs so much more.

I tried to get into contact with her but she had changed her number and only Angela had it and I wasn't that desperate to call her. Angela had taking to majorly disliking me since Bella left. I could understand where she was coming from they were good friends after all.

Walking to our lunch table it was the same as always even from before she Bella came into our lives. The only difference was the atmosphere was a little dull she was the one who brought the brightness to our group. I sat down and talked with some of the guys until there was a buzzing sound that echoed through the cafeteria.

I looked up to see a guy with a mic and a projector next to him pointed towards the wall.

"Hello Students of Forks High! I am looking for an Edward Cullen? Is he in here somewhere?" the man said. He quickly surveyed the room until he came to a stop staring directly at me.

"I take it your Edward?"The man asked.

"Umm…Yeah. What is this about?" I replied.

"I happen to be a good friend of a Bella Swan. I believe you know of her?"He replied.

Everyone in the cafeteria broke out into whispers. I looked at him and stiffly nodded. I wonder what this could be about.

"Well I believe you know what you did to her. She doesn't know I am here but I think you needed to see this. Of course I thought the best way was to be with your peers so they could also see what it was that you did to her. She has done a lot of song writing and I got this one on tape. So please everyone enjoy!"

He motioned for someone to turn off the lights and started the projector. On the screen appeared an image of Bella along with a few other people at what looked like a band practice. She sat at a piano and started playing a song that literally had me wanting to cry.

_**Ah.. ahh.. ahh..  
>ahh.. ahh..<br>Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh...**_

_**la la la.. ahh... ahh... ooh...  
>ahh. ooh..<strong>_

_**once upon a time, we swore not to say goodbye  
>something got a hold of us and we changed<br>then you sat alone in pride  
>and I sat at home and cried<br>how'd our fairytale just end up this way**_

_**we went round for round til' we knocked love out  
>we were laying in the ring, not making a sound<br>and if that's a metaphor of you and I  
>why is it so hard to say goodbye<strong>_

_**I can't wait to hate you  
>make you, pain like I do..<br>Still can't shake you off...  
>I can't wait to break through<br>these emotional changes...  
>Seems like such a loss cause<br>I can't wait to face you,  
>break you, down so low<br>there's no place left to go..**_

_**I can't wait to hate you...**_

_**Love is, was a love phenomenon no one could explain  
>and I wish, I could press reset and feel that feeling again<br>I sit and press rewind and watch us every night...  
>wanna pause it, but I can't make it stay<strong>_

_**we went round for round til' we knocked love out  
>we were laying in the ring, not making a sound<br>and if that's a metaphor of you and I  
>why is it so hard to say goodbye <strong>_

_**I can't wait to hate you  
>make you, pain like I do...<br>Still can't shake you off...  
>I can't wait to break through<br>these emotional changes...  
>Seems like such a loss cause<br>I can't wait to face you,  
>break you, down so low<br>there's no place left to go...**_

_**I can't wait to hate you...  
>Uh uh uh...<strong>_

_**no need to call my phone cause I changed my number today  
>a matter a fact, I think I'm moving away (away)<br>sorry, the frustrations got me feeling awake  
>and I just keep having one last thing to say<br>and I just wanna hold you, touch you,  
>feel you, be near you, I miss you baby baby baby..<br>I'm tired of tryna fake through, but there's nothing I can do...  
>Boy I can't wait to hate you...<strong>_

_**I can't wait to hate you  
>make you, pain like I do...<br>Still can't shake you off...  
>I can't wait to break through<br>these, emotional changes...  
>Seems like such a lost cause<br>I can't wait to face you,  
>break you, down so low<br>there's no place left to go..**_

_**I can't wait to hate you... baby...**_

_**I can't wait to H.A.T.E.U.  
>Cuz right now i need you<br>I can't wait to let you go  
><strong>_

The lights turned back on and I looked around to see most people in tears and the rest glaring at me. Damnit the rest of this school year is going to suck. I looked to see where the mystery guy had gone but he was nowhere in sight. I couldn't help but wonder who he was?

***Hides behind hands* I know it is different from what I usually write but it seemed to fit. If you hate it I'm sorry and I was never expecting for Bella to make an appearance anywhere but it just popped in my head and I went with it. The next chapter will be Bella coming back and such. We will be wrapping up pretty soon it makes me sad 8) but I will be writing more. Please Review! 8)**


	9. White Horse Update 2

**Dear Readers I know that you have all been waiting for an update. I have not had any access to a computer until today and I don't know when I will be near one again. I am sorry for the inconvenience with the wait. I will be here for about a month so the wait might be a little longer unless I would be able to borrow a computer just to update a few chapters while I am down here. I love you guys and thank you for sticking by me through this. Much love from San Antonio, TX. I will do everything in my power to make sure yall get at least one chapter. **

**-Amanda**


End file.
